darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mourning's Ends Part I/Quick guide
Mourning's Ends Part I is a quest in the elf series, continuing directly where Roving Elves left off. During the quest, you are given access to Lletya, the hideout of the rebel elves, and meet with your old ally Arianwyn. The first half of a two-part-quest about stopping the mourners, it revolves around their plans in West Ardougne. Walkthrough Meeting the rebels *Talk to Eluned in Isafdar and agree to get teleported. *Talk to Arianwyn. Mourners in the mountains ''Items required for this section: Some combat gear, two pieces of silk, some bear fur, a bucket of water.'' *Make your way to Arandar, either by heading to the entrance on the Kandarian side, or exiting Lletya and heading north to the Tirannwn side *Navigate through Arandar, find a mourner and kill him, and pick up the set of mourner gear, along with the letter of recommendation. *Go to Taverley and talk to Tegid who can be found washing clothes next to the lake surrounding Taverley Dungeon. *Steal the soap from the laundry basket near him. *Use it on the bloody mourner top. *Go back to Lletya by using your Crystal teleport seed and talk to Oronwen who is in the Clothes Shop. (This might be a good time to buy your dye; it is highly recommend to buy multiple of each). *Talk to Oronwen and then talk to him again after one minute has elapsed. Amongst the Death Guard ''Items required for this section: Your mourner gear, the mourner's letter, a feather, some toad crunchies, leather and a magic log.'' *Wearing only the mourner suit, go to the Mourners' headquarters in the north-eastern building of West Ardougne. *Enter the building and descend to the basement through the trapdoor. *Talk to the Head mourner in the south-east room. *Talk to the Gnome on a rack in the south-west room. *Use a feather on him twice with the toad crunchies in your inventory. *Right click and 'Release' him. *After a few minutes, talk to the Gnome again for a Fixed device. (If he disappeared, log out then log back in to fix the problem). Dying the non-dying ''Items required for this section: Your ogre bellows, Fixed device, at least one bottle of dye of each colour: red, green, blue and yellow.'' *Travel to the Feldip Hills. *Load your ogre bellows with a bottle of dye. *Use your ogre bellows on a swamp toad. (Can be found just south of Castle Wars) *Repeat the process for each bottle of dye. (It is highly recommended that you make multiple of each toad) *Make your way to the fields north of East Ardougne, where Brumty's sheep roam. *Use a toad on the launcher, equip it. *Open the equipment tab. Right click and use the "Fire" option when you're near a sick-looking sheep. *Use the arrows to aim at a sheep and then press the middle "FIRE!" button once it is in the middle of the screen. *Do that for the three other sets of sheep. *Return to the head mourner, talk to him. * If you do not have one, pick up a rotten apple from west of the mourner's headquarters. Elena's advice ''Items required for this section: A rotten apple, loads (20 approx.) of coal and the big book of bangs.'' *Talk to Elena, who lives slightly north east of Ardougne Castle. *With a rotten apple in your inventory, talk to her again. *A few minutes later, talk to her again. Apples in a barrel *Go to the fenced-in apple orchard just south of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. *Pick up an empty barrel there. *Use it on the pile of rotten apples, then use the rotten apples on the apple barrel machine. *Pick up at least one more empty barrel. After the naphtha *Return to Isafdar, head to the Poison Waste a few steps south of the lodestone. *Fill your barrel with coal-tar. *Go to the fractionation still in Rimmington outside of the chemists house. *Use the barrel of coal-tar on the still. *Rotate the tar regulator clockwise twice, to make the tar flow at maximum. The 'pressure' indicator on the left should go up. *When the pressure enters the green region, rotate the pressure valve clockwise once to let out some pressure. This should stall the pressure indicator. *Start adding coal. This raises the 'heat' indicator on the right. If it's below the green region, add more coal. If it's above, don't add coal until it gets lower. :*If the heat reading reaches the dark orange portion, you've spoilt your compound and must start again. :*If you run out of coal, your progress will be saved, but you will have to re-set the pressure to add more coal to it. *Exit the interface once the green bar is full. Preparing the poison *Use the naphtha on the mashed apples. *Use the mix on your sieve. *Use the naphtha on a cooking range (And not on an open fire, as the naphtha will explode!). West Ardougne's woe *Go back to West Ardougne. *Use the toxic powder on two of the three food supplies, which are in the form of sacks of grain. *Return to the head mourner in the headquarters. *Quest complete! Category:Mourning's Ends Part I